Mika Akatsuki, the Emotionless Brawler
by Black Star Kath13
Summary: it's about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers meeting this girl whom was once Dan and Shun's playmate when they were kids... and also it kinda has a bit ShunxMika... well, please R&R!:D hope you like it!
1. Dan sees Mika again

I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers... what I do own is Mika...:D  
Hope you like this story! this is just chapter 1... please read and review! thank you...

* * *

Mika Akatsuki is 3rd in the ranking of the Bakugan Brawler ranking list. She appears in the list out of nowhere. She is an emotionless brawler. She never shows any emotions to anyone. Mika was once Shun and Dan's playmate & childhood friend. Even when she was kid she was completely emotionless. Mika just listens to what her elder brother says, and obeys everything he tells her to do. Her elder brother, Kazuki, Akatsuki, always forbid her to play with Dan and Shun. But Mr. Riyu lets her play with them. Mr. Riyu has been Mika's caretaker since birth. He has watched Mika do everything while growing up. Then, Mika and Kazuki had to move to another city. But before she left, Mika looked for Shun and gave him a ribbon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Dan was on his way home from school with Drago, and then Drago sensed that there are people following them.

Drago said to Dan, "Hey, Dan, don't you sense anyone following us?" Then Dan stopped at his track and observed his surroundings, and he answered Drago, "No, there isn't anyone else here but us. Anyway, don't mind them, they must be brawlers wanting to Brawl with me."

Then he arrived home, "I'm home!" he said.

"Oh, you're home! Dinner's going to be ready soon," Dan's mom said.

"Okay, I'll be in my room," Dan said going up to his room.

When he arrived in his room, he went to his computer to check if Runo and the rest were online, and he saw they weren't, so he checked the Ranking list instead. And he was surprised to see a girl in the 3rd rank. He said to Drago, "Hey, Drago, this girl wasn't here yesterday, right?"

Drago answered him, "Yes, she wasn't. That's a bit strange now, isn't it?"

"Yeah… and she seems familiar to me, too," Dan said.

Then suddenly his mom called him, "Dan! It's time for dinner!"

"Okay! Be right there!" he said.

Then he went downstairs, and the news was on TV. The news was showing a girl with long hair with ribbons, and a boy who looks a few years older than the girl.

The newscaster was saying, "And here is the 17 year old son and the 13 year old daughter of Mr. Shiro Akatsuki, owner of the Akatsuki Corporation. Both of them arrived this morning with their caretaker and went home to their old Mansion." Then Dan recognized the girl as the 3rd ranking Brawler he saw earlier, and he also saw two Haos Bakugan on either of her shoulder. Then he ate dinner with his parents.

After he ate dinner, Dan immediately went back to his room and checked his computer. And right on time, Runo and the others were online. Then, Dan told them about the girl he saw in the Brawler list and on the news.

"I'm telling you guys, she just showed up on the Brawler list today! Yesterday, she wasn't!" said Dan.

"Calm down, Dan," said Alice.

"Yeah, you're getting too worked up about this girl over nothing," said Julie.

"Dan, you're not actually seeing this girl, now are you?" said Runo.

"Of course not, Runo!" said Dan.

"Well, does she seem familiar to you, Dan?" said Merucho.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Merucho, she did seem familiar to me…" said Dan.

Shun was silent. "Shun, you seem really quiet?" said Julie.

"Hmph, I have no intention to get myself involved in Dan's worthless problem," said Shun.

"What did you just say?!" said Dan.

"Whatever," said Shun, then Shun went offline.

And then Dan said, "Oh, when I see that guy, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Relax, Dan, maybe he just has problems with his grandfather right now," said Merucho.

"Yeah, Merucho's right! Don't be so hard on the guy," said Julie.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, you guys. I have to study now, see you!" said Merucho, and he went offline…

"Well, I gotta go now as well," said Julie, and she went offline now as well.

"Why don't you two check if she's online," said Alice.

"What for?" said Runo.

"Nothing, just check, if you two have the time, I have to go now as well, bye!" said Alice, going offline.

Then Runo said, "Are you going to check?"

"Nah, I'll just study a bit, how about you?" answered Dan.

"I'll check, but I won't speak to her," said Runo.

"Okay, bye!" said Dan, and he too went offline.

Runo checked and she saw that the girl was online. Then Runo went offline now as well.

* * *

yeah... that wasn't much... anyways... please review my story... and after this I'm gonna work on the next chapter... yay!! haha!!

hope you liked it!:D


	2. Runo meets Mika

here's the next chapter! yay! haha! this is kinda long... :D promise the next one won't be this long... just a few sentences less.. hahah!! joke!xP

so here it is...! enjoy!:D

* * *

After Shun went offline, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, obviously thinking about something. Then, he closed his eyes and lay on his side.

Then Skyress said to Shun, "Shun, you know that girl, don't you?"

Shun answered, "Yeah, you could say that…"

"Why didn't you tell them about it?" said Skyress.

"I didn't want to ruin their surprise," said Shun.

"Surprise? What are you talking about Shun?" Skyress said.

"You'll find out soon," said Shun, standing up and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he went to sleep.

The next day, Runo went to school. When she arrived in the classroom, she saw a new girl sitting a few seats before her, the girl had long, light blue colored hair with ribbons, that have a star trinket on it, at either side of her head, and also long bangs that cover most of her face, but her light blue eyes were slightly visible under her bangs, she also had light skin and her cheeks have a hint of light pink.

Then, when Runo sat down at her seat, Tigrerra said to her, "Runo, isn't that new girl over there the one Dan was talking about last night?"

"Yeah, she is," answered Runo.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" said Tigrerra.

"Yeah, I will," said Runo.

Then she went to the girl, and she said to her, "Hi, there, I'm Runo!"

The girl, not looking at her, answered Runo with no emotion, "I'm Mika Akatsuki."

And then Runo noticed two Haos Bakugan on Mika's desk. "Hey, you play Bakugan as well?! Cool! I play Bakugan, too! This is Tigrerra, she's my Bakugan," said Runo, holding out Tigrerra.

Mika was surprised and said to Runo, still showing no emotion, pointing at both of the Bakugan, "Oh, this is Dragonerra and this is Dragonus of Haos Attribute."

"Wow! Really?! Tigrerra's a Haos Attribute Bakugan, too! I got a feeling we'll get along really well," said Runo.

"Yeah, same here. Anyway, the teacher is coming," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Huh?" said Runo, confused.

Then suddenly their teacher arrived. And the teacher said to them, "Okay now class, go back to your proper seat, we have a new student joining our class today." When everyone was already seated, the teacher said to Mika, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class?" then Mika stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Hello to all of you, my name is Mika Akatsuki, nice to meet you all," said Mika, and then she bowed and went back to her seat.

Then the teacher said, "Mika has just moved here yesterday with her elder brother, her father is the owner of a huge company in the city. Now I would like all of you to treat Mika nicely and make her feel at home, okay?" "Yes!" the whole class said.

During their break, Runo went up to Mika who is looking out the window, "Hey, Mika!" Runo said.

"Hi," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"So, I was wondering if you don't have anything to do after school maybe you'd like to meet my friends…" said Runo.

"I can't…" said Mika, emotionlessly.

Runo was surprised, she said, "Why not?"

Mika answered, still with no emotion, "My brother is going to pick me up later on, so I can't go anywhere…"

"Oh, well, how about tomorrow then?" said Runo.

"I'll ask my brother about it…" said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Okay, at lunch, have lunch with me, okay?" said Runo.

"Okay…" said Mika, emotionlessly. Then they went back to class.

And then, during their lunch break, Runo and Mika ate their lunch at the rooftop. While they were eating, Runo said, "Hey Mika, how come when you talk, you show no emotion?"

Mika put down her food, and then she answered, again with no emotion, "My brother tells me that I'm like this only because I grew up without our parents around."

"Oh…" said Runo.

Runo put aside her food; she stood up in front of Mika and said, "Well then! My friends and I will teach you your emotions!"

Mika looked at Runo with no emotion, and then she hid her face with her hair, the 3 Bakugan saw a very obvious smile hidden behind her long hair.

Tigrerra said nothing.

"Hey Mika, are you okay?" said Runo, trying to peek in behind Mika's hair.

Mika fixed her hair, and she said emotionlessly, "Yes, I'm fine."

Then they went back to eating their lunch again. After they ate their lunch they went back to class.

At dismissal time, Mika was picked up by her elder brother in a limo. Mika's brother went out of the limo, and said, "Mika, come on let's go, dad's waiting for us."

Mika was with Runo that time. When Mika's elder brother saw Runo, he asked Mika, "Mika, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Runo," Mika answered, emotionlessly. "Hi!" said Runo, waving.

"Runo, this is my elder brother, Kazuki," said Mika, still emotionlessly.

"Hey," said Kazuki.

Then when Kazuki was already inside the limo and Mika was about to go in, Runo said, "Mika don't forget to ask your brother, okay?"

"Okay," said Mika, emotionlessly.

Then she went into the limo and they left.

During their ride, Kazuki asked Mika, "Mika what was Runo talking about? What are you going to ask me?"

"She wanted me to ask you if I'm allowed to go with her to somewhere tomorrow…" said Mika, again emotionlessly.

"Well, of course you can. Runo's the first friend you made here," said Kazuki.

Mika hid her face behind her hair again, and she whispered, "She's not the first friend I made here."

Dragonerra and Dragonus heard her. Kazuki said, "Did you say something?"

Mika fixed her hair and said emotionlessly, "Nothing…"

Then they arrived at their father's company. When they went in, they were welcomed by the woman in the front desk, she said, "Welcome, Master Kazuki and Miss Mika. Your father is waiting for you in his office."

"Yeah, we know," said Kazuki.

The woman pressed a button and then a man came up to them, he said, "Hello, Master Kazuki, welcome back, and hello to you as well, Miss Mika. Please follow me…" then they followed him to the elevator. When they arrived at the top floor, the man said, "Here we are. Mr. Akatsuki is waiting behind those doors over there." Then the man left.

Kazuki said to Mika, "Are you ready to see dad?"

"Maybe…" said Mika, emotionlessly.

Kazuki sighed and said, "Oh, fine…"

then Kazuki knocked on the door. Their father was reading some papers when Kazuki knocked on the door.

Mr. Akatsuki said, "Come in!"

then Kazuki opened the door and they went in.

"Oh, Kazuki, Mika, you're here!" their father said, he stood up and hugged both of them.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too, dad," said Kazuki when they broke apart.

"Mika, oh my, you've grown so much! It's been along time since I last saw the both of you," their dad said.

"I know, dad, I know," said Kazuki.

"Anyway, today was your first day at school, right? How was your day?" asked Kazuki and Mika's dad.

"Yeah, it was nice. Takeshi's in the same class as I am," Kazuki said.

"Oh, that boy you used to play with, that's good," their dad said.

Mika was silent, "How about you, Mika?" their dad said, smiling.

"It was nice, too. I met a girl who plays Bakugan as well…" answered Mika, without any emotion.

"Oh, you haven't met up with the two boys you used to play with when you were little?" their dad asked Mika.

Mika shook her head no. "Oh, well I'm sure you'll see them soon," their dad said.

Then their dad went back to his desk. Mika thought, "No worries, dad, I've already come into contact with one of them…"

when their dad sat down again at his desk, Kazuki asked, "Hey, dad… why did you call us here?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to see you both, that's all," their dad answered, about to read the papers that were on his desk.

"I see…" Kazuki said.

"Well then, I'll see you both when I get home, tonight," their dad said, reading the papers and faced the window behind him.

Both Kazuki and Mika were surprised and looked at each other. Then Kazuki said, "Tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be coming home right in time for dinner," their dad answered.

"Don't you have any work that needs to be done today?" said Kazuki.

"Oh, I left that work to Henry," their dad answered.

"Oh, okay, well then, we're going home now," said Kazuki.

"Okay, see you tonight," their dad said.

Then they went home.

* * *

told ya it was long.... anyways... I'm going to start working on the next chapter...

hope you liked it..:D


	3. Mika meets the Brawlers

Phew! I've finally finished this chapter! oh, just to warn you guys, some part of this story could get really boring 'cause I'm getting pretty sleepy...

Well... here it is. enjoy!:D

* * *

When Mika and Kazuki arrived home, Mika immediately went to her room. She put Dragonerra and Dragonus on her table. And she opened her computer, and then she left it open. She went to the two Bakugan. Mika grabbed them both and she lay on her bed.

And then she said to the two Bakugan, "Dragonerra, Dragonus?"

then the two Bakugan unfolded and showed the face of Dragons, Dragonerra is white lined with light blue, while Dragonus is also white but lined with the regular shade of blue.

Dragonerra said, "Yes, Miss Mika?"

Dragonus said, "Is there something wrong, Mika?"

"What do you two think?" asked Mika, now showing a hint of emotion.

"About what?" Dragonus said.

"About Runo," answered Mika, staring at the ceiling.

"Runo, you say? She seems nice," said Dragonerra.

"And she seems like she won't do anything that will get you in trouble," said Dragonus.

"No, what I meant was, do you think she knows them…" Mika answered.

"Well, do you have a feeling that she does?" said Dragonerra.

"I do," said Dragonus.

"I was asking Mika," said Dragonerra.

"Well, I was just speaking my mind," said Dragonus.

"But still, I didn't ask you," said Dragonerra.

"I was only speaking my mind!" said Dragonus.

And then suddenly Mika said, "Dragonerra! Dragonus! Can we skip the fighting for today?!"

"Oh, right… sorry," said both Dragonerra and Dragonus.

"Good," said Mika.

"So, do you have the feeling that she knows either of the boys?" said Dragonerra.

"I don't know, Dragonerra," said Mika.

"Well, then, why don't you ask her about it?" said Dragonerra.

"Yes, Dragonerra's right, you should ask Runo," said Dragonus. "Well, you're right…" said Mika.

Then after that, Mika did her homework while her computer was still up and running. As she did her homework, she heard that her computer beeped, she didn't bother looking because she was doing her homework. After she did her homework, she went to her computer and checked what happened.

And she saw that Runo had sent her a message, "Runo?" said Mika.

Then, she clicked her name, then a screen popped up and she saw Runo, Runo said to her, "Hi Mika!"

"Hi," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"So, did you ask your brother?" asked Runo.

"Yeah, I did," Mika answered emotionlessly.

"What did he say?" said Runo.

"He said yes," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Great! I'm going to introduce you to my friends tomorrow, that's why I asked if you have something to do," said Runo.

"Oh, well, I'll tell my brother about it," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Great! See you tomorrow at school, 'kay?" said Runo.

"Okay," said Mika emotionlessly.

And then the screen closed. Then she received another message… and this time it's from… "Shun. He's online," said Mika.

And then she clicked his name, and again a screen popped up.

"Mika!" said Shun.

"Hi, Shun," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Where were you? I went to your house and you weren't there," said Shun.

"Let me guess, you went here without anyone knowing, right?" said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Yeah, but that's not the point! Where were you?" said Shun.

"I was forced to go to school just like every other kid out there," said Mika, with out any emotion.

"Oh…" said Shun.

"Why did you go here?" asked Mika.

"I wanted to speak to you about something," answered Shun.

"Oh, I see… I won't be home tomorrow as well," said Mika.

"Well then, I'll come by when you get home," said Shun.

"Okay," said Mika, emotionlessly.

And then, someone knocked on her door, it was Mr. Riyu. Mr. Riyu said, "Miss Mika, your father is here now. It's time for dinner."

"I'll be right there," Mika said to the direction of the door.

"I have to go now," said Mika.

"Okay," said Shun.

Then Mika turned off her computer and went downstairs to eat dinner with her dad and her elder brother. After they ate dinner, Mika went up to her room and fixed her things for school tomorrow, and then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she went to bed.

The next day, Runo arrived at school, and she saw Mika at her desk reading a book. When Runo put her bag on her seat, she went to Mika, Runo said to her, "Hi Mika!"

"Hi," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"We're meeting my friends after school, so, are you going to be picked up by your elder brother again?" asked Runo.

"No, he's not going to pick me up… I've already told Mr. Riyu that I'm going to meet up with your friends after school today," answered Mika, emotionlessly.

"Oh, I see," said Runo. And then their teacher arrived and the class started.

After school, Mika was fixing her things, and then, Runo came up to her, Runo said to Mika, "Are you ready now?"

"Maybe…" said Mika, emotionlessly.

And then suddenly, Dragonus said to Runo, "Sorry about that, Mika answers that to her brother always whenever he asks her if she's ready."

Runo was surprised and she said, "Whoa! You have a talking Bakugan, too! Tigrerra's a talking Bakugan as well!"

"I know," Mika whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Runo.

"No, nevermind. Let's go," answered Mika, emotionlessly.

"Okay," said Runo, smiling. And then, they left.

They both walked to the park, as they walked to the park, Mika felt that someone was following them. And then, she looked over her shoulder and she saw Shun. Mika thought, "It's Shun…" and then she sighed. Runo noticed and she said to Mika, "Hey, Mika, is there a problem?" "No, nothing," Mika answered, emotionlessly.

When they arrived at the park, Runo was scanning the park obviously looking for someone. And then she saw them, Runo said to Mika, "Mika, let's go!" and then, Runo grabbed her hand and went up to Dan, Merucho, Julie and Alice.

"Hi, you guys! I want you to meet someone," said Runo.

And then, Runo introduced Mika to them, "This is Mika."

And then Dan said (well… pointing at Mika), "Hey, you're the girl in the Brawler list!"

and then, Mika suddenly grabbed Dan's finger and gripped it tightly, and then she said emotionlessly, "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point?"

then, Mika let go of Dan's finger, and Dan said, "Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!"

and then, Shun arrived.

"Hey, Shun, where've you been?" said Julie.

"I had to go somewhere," answered Shun.

And then he made eye contact with Mika. Mika's eyes showed a hint of seriousness, so did Shun.

And then, Runo said, "Hey, why don't we hang out for a while?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Runo! That way, we'll know more about Mika," said Julie.

And so they hung out… after that, they all went home…

* * *

Yay! Now I'm off to work on the next chapter!!

hope you enjoyed it!... somehow...xD


	4. Mika's secret

Well everyone... here's chapter 4... sorry it took a while to update... I was busy doin' stuff on Friendster and Gaia that's why I wasn't able to write the next few lines...

Well, here it is... enjoy!:D

* * *

When Mika arrived home, Kazuki said to her, "Where have you been, Mika?!"

"Hanging out with Runo and her friends whom I've just met today…" answered Mika, emotionlessly.

"Oh… okay," said Kazuki, as Mika went up to her room.

When Mika had closed her bedroom door, she heard tapping on her glass door. And then, she opened her curtain and saw Shun.

She opened it and Shun said to her, "Why didn't you tell me you knew Runo?!"

"You didn't ask," answered Mika, emotionlessly and smoothly.

"Well, you should've told me anyway!" said Shun.

"Is that all?" said Mika, emotionlessly.

And then, Skyress said, "No, there is something I want to know from you."

"Okay…" said Mika.

And then, Shun went in her room and Mika closed her glass door. Then Mika sat on her bed while Shun took the chair from her table and sat there.

"What do you want to ask me?" Mika said.

"It's about what you're planning for the rest of the Brawlers," said Shun.

Then, Mika's eyes were covered by her hair, and then she smiled, Shun was surprised.

"Why do you want to know about it?" said Mika, smiling nicely to Shun.

"Just answer my question, Mika," said Shun.

"Well then… I'll tell you," said Mika.

Then, Dragonerra and Dragonus went to either side of Mika's shoulder. And then, Mika told him.

After that, Shun said, "When are you going to start putting this plan of yours into action?"

"Don't know, pretty soon I guess," said Mika.

Shun sighed. And then Skyress said, "Mika, I must ask. What relationship do you have with Shun and Dan?"

"Oh, well, Shun and Dan were both my playmates when I was a little girl," answered Mika, smiling nicely.

Shun blushed a bit, Skyress said, "Is that so? Why didn't you tell me, Shun?"

"I really didn't want to talk about it," answered Shun.

After 10 minutes of talking, Shun left. When Shun had already left, Mika opened her computer and left it open, then she did her homework. After she had finished doing her homework, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a minute, Dragonerra said to her, "Mika? Mika, could you stop staring at the ceiling for a moment?"

"Okay…" said Mika, then she sat up.

"Dragonerra just has something to say to you," said Dragonus.

"Mika, Shun now knows what you're planning, are you sure that he won't tell anyone about it?" said Dragonerra.

"Yeah, a bit," said Mika.

"A bit?!" said Dragonus.

"Then, why did you tell Shun?" said Dragonerra.

"Because I trust him," said Mika.

"Is that enough reason for you to tell him?!" said Dragonus.

"Yes," Mika answered.

"Oh, okay," said Dragonus.

"That's it?" said Dragonerra.

"Yeah, kinda," said Dragonus while Mika kept on staring at the ceiling.

"You're not really trying to be persuasive now, aren't you?" said Dragonerra.

"Sorry, can't think of what to say to Mika," said Dragonus.

Dragonerra sighed then she said to Mika, "Mika, there's a possibility that Shun might tell Runo and her friends about your plan!"

"So?" said Mika, still staring at the ceiling.

"He could ruin your plan," said Dragonerra.

"Is that all?" said Mika.

"You know, sometimes, plans could go wrong if you tell someone who you're not sure if they'll keep it a secret…" said Dragonus.

"Exactly!" said Dragonerra.

"Okay, I get the point. You're trying to tell me that I shouldn't have told Shun about the plan and I should've kept it to myself, right?" said Mika, sitting up.

"Finally you get it!" said Dragonerra.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going downstairs now to eat!" said Mika, going out of her room and to the dining room and ate dinner with her brother.

The next day, Mika went to school. When she arrived at the school, Mika was greeted by Runo, "Hi Mika!"

"Hi," Mika replied without any emotion.

"Julie and the others liked you, they want you to hang out with us more often," said Runo, smiling nicely at Mika.

"But I won't be able to get out of the house often," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Oh, right, because of your elder brother, right?" said Runo.

"Yeah," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"So, let's eat lunch together later on okay?" said Runo.

"Yeah," said Mika, again emotionlessly.

At their lunch break, Mika was with Runo at the rooftop eating their lunch.

"Hey, Runo," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Yeah?" said Runo.

"How long have you known Dan?" asked Mika.

"Dan? Well, I've known him since we moved here when I was a kid, but I wasn't really close to him before. But now we're really close friends," answered Runo.

"Oh, I see," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Why do you ask?" said Runo.

"No apparent reason," said Mika.

"Oh…" said Runo.

"I wonder when I will be able to hang out with you guys again," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"I hope pretty soon, Me, Julie and Alice planned on something really special for you," said Runo.

"Really?" said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Yeah! But it's a surprise!" said Runo with a smile.

"I see. I'm planning on giving you and the others a surprise as well," said Mika, emotionlessly.

"Wow! Really? I'll be waiting for that surprise now!" said Runo, smiling.

"Yeah," said Mika, hiding her smile with her hair.

After their classes, Mika walked home alone. Then, as she walked in the park, she felt a presence hiding behind the tree. Then she stopped at her tracks and she smiled and said, "I know you're there."

Then Shun came out from behind the tree.

"You know you don't have to be a ninja around me," said Mika, smiling nicely at Shun.

"Yeah, but I won't let them see with you until you've told them," said Shun.

Mika giggled and said, "Really? Why not? They know that we're just friends since we 'met' yesterday, and they'll think that we're just hanging out."

Then she smiled at Shun.

Shun said to Mika, "Alright, alright! You just love to prove that you're always right."

Again Mika giggled and she said to him, "You could say that. But I won't let my big brother see you since he doesn't like you that much."

"Yeah, that's true," said Shun.

After that, Mika went home. When she arrived home, her elder brother was in the living room with his friend, Takeshi, working on some of their homework.

"Hey, big brother," Mika said as she walked past the living room.

"Hey, Mika, get back here!" said Kazuki.

Mika walked backwards and stood at the front of the living room and said, "What?"

"Hey Mika! Long time, no see," said Takeshi waving at her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Mika, then she walked to her room.

And then, when Mika had arrived in her room she opened her computer and left it like that. Then, she did her homework. As she did her homework, someone knocked on her door. Then the door opened and it was her elder brother.

Her elder brother said as he stuck his head into her room, "Mika? Can I come in?"

then Mika said to her elder brother, "You're already in…"

"Oh, right…" said Kazuki.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" said Mika.

"I was going to ask how your day went," said Kazuki.

"It went fine, why?" said Mika.

"Nothing really, you remember Takeshi, right?" said Kazuki.

"Yeah, why?" said Mika, while doing her homework.

"Well, tomorrow he's gonna stay over here," said Kazuki.

"Whatever," said Mika.

"Well, okay, see yah at dinner," said Kazuki.

After Mika did her homework, she went downstairs to eat dinner. Then she went back to her room and brushed her teeth and she changed into her pajamas, and then she went to bed.

* * *

There you go... sorry it got a bit boring at the end... I was running out of ideas...

Oh, before you review! To those who've been adding this story to their story alert list, can you answer I question for me... What have you found here that you like the most???

okay... you may review now... :D


	5. A boy who wants revenge

Finally!! I got to update this fanfic!! this was also thanks to autobotgirl12328. she helped me with the ideas on the next few chapters of this fanfic... :D

and I have to refresh my memory of the few happenings in the series... haven't watched it in days... XD hahah!

sorry I took long to update... well here it is! enjoy! :D

* * *

A few days later, Dan was on his computer again… and he was chatting with Runo and the other brawlers. They were talking about their week and then suddenly their topic became Mika.

Dan said, "Darn, I really think I know Mika."

"Dan, you've been saying that since you first saw her!" said Merucho.

"Yeah, why are you so worked up about that?" Julie added.

"I don't know, I just feel like I know her from somewhere," Dan answered.

Shun was again silent.

Alice then said, "Shun, you're silent again."

Dan immediately said, "And don't tell me you got no intention to get involved in my problem!"

Shun said, "Hmph, that's not it."

"So, what's on your mind right now, Shun?" said Merucho.

"There's something you guys should know…" said Shun.

"What is it?" said Alice.

"Yeah! Tell us, Shun," said Julie.

Then Shun thought about what Mika said… then Merucho said, "Shun? What are you going to tell us?"

"Uh, nothing… it's not that important," said Shun.

"Oh, I see," said Alice.

"Is it another problem with your grandpa?" said Runo.

"No, it's not," Shun answered.

"Oh," said Runo.

That same day, Mika was walking in the park carrying a book bag that has a drawing book, a pencil, a pen and an eraser in it, plus her phone which her elder brother made her bring with her. She was just walking around, looking at things. Then she sat down on a bench near the playground. When she was sitting there, she saw two little boys playing with a little girl. Dragonerra and Dragonus noticed them, too.

Dragonerra said to her, "Mika, those children remind you of your childhood, don't they?"

Mika covered her face with her hair again, then she smiled, she answered Dragonerra, "Yes, they do."

And then she took out her pencil and drawing book, and she drew. 30 minutes later she finally finished her drawing. After she finished her drawing she put her pencil and drawing book back in her bag.

Dragonus asked her, "Now that you finished drawing, what're you going to do now?"

Mika then said, "I don't know… maybe walk around town." Then she stood up and began to walk.

As she walked around town, there was someone watching her, and she could feel it but she didn't mind because she knew who it was. A few meters away from her was Shun he was really careful so that Mika won't notice him. Mika stopped at her tracks; Shun thought Mika knew it was him following her.

Then a boy appeared in front of Mika, and then the boy said to her, "So, you're Mika Akatsuki."

Mika said, emotionlessly, "I am; is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I have a problem," the boy said.

"You could at least introduce yourself first," Mika said, expressionlessly.

"I'm the brother of the boy who you beat at Bakugan a few weeks ago!" he said.

Shun walked near them so he can hear what they are saying, but far enough so that Mika wouldn't notice he was there.

Then Mika said to him, "oh, you mean, Kristopher? He's the only one I brawled with a few weeks ago."

"Well, I'm his brother, I'm Ken!" he said to her.

Mika covered her face with her hair and then she smiled… she made her face visible again and she said nicely to him, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ken."

But then, her smile seemed to have annoyed Ken, he said to her, "Don't show that meaningless smile to me… you beat my brother!"

Shun listened closely… "I know," Mika said coldly.

"I'm here to take revenge on you for beating Kris!" Ken said to her.

"Fine…" Mika said arrogantly. Shun stepped closer, next second time stopped…

Mika and Ken found themselves in the dimension between the Bakugan and Human world… "Mika, you do realize that you are going to brawl with the brother of Kristopher? Remember, Kristopher was a tough opponent to defeat," Dragonerra said to her.

"Yes, I do," Mika answered, expressionlessly.

"Then, you know what it means?" Dragonus said.

"Yeah, I know… Ken is Kristopher's brother, so it means that Ken could also be as hard to beat as his elder brother," Mika said.

"Exactly," Dragonus said to her.

"And if you don't take him seriously, he might defeat you!" Dragonerra said.

"That's why I'm using my secret weapon…" Mika said.

Then, Ken shouted to her, "Are you going to brawl or not?!"

and then a Darkus Bakugan spoke to him, "Ken, be careful. Remember this girl beat Kris, and you must take note of Kris' warnings. She can be very unpredictable, she uses random strategies. If you don't listen to what your brother has told you, you might get defeated by this girl, the same way Kris has."

"I know, Cobranoid," Ken answered the Bakugan.

"Then, don't underestimate her," Cobranoid said.

And then, they shouted at the same time, "Gate Card Set!" The Brawl started!

* * *

well, that was it... had to cut it there for now since I really need to think the brawl through so that it'll turn out as awesome as I want it to be... :D

it's too short isn't it? just tell me what you think in the review.. thanks!

hope you enjoyed it! :D


	6. A mysterious strategy

Here's the next chapter! sorry it took a while, imagination back on track again! :D

yay!! now enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Strategy

As time stopped, a new battle had commenced. Mika and Ken began their brawl.

"Game Card set!" the two shouted, and their game cards were now set.

Ken shouted, "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoid Stand!" and a centipede like Bakugan appeared with a black and purple color.

Dragonerra who is now on Mika's right shoulder said to her, "Mika, I suggest you should use a Bakugan that is a match to Centipede-"

"To analyze his strategy, I know that already.. But it's no surprise if he plays just like his older brother," Mika said, before Dragonerra could finish her sentence.

And then, Mika took out a white Bakugan and shouted, "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Falconeer Stand!" and then a Falcon like Bakugan had appeared in front of Centipoid.

And then, the two Bakugan began to fight with all they've got. And just then, Ken held a card and shouted, "Ability Card Activate, Dark Growth!" Then, Ken's Centipoid gained G-Power. After Ken had activated his Ability Card, his Centipoid smashed Mika's Falconeer out of the game.

"Wow, I thought you were going to be stronger than I expected, but it looks like I was wrong," Ken shouted towards Mika.

And then, Cobranoid said to him, "Ken, don't underestimate her! Remember what your brother said."

"I know, Cobranoid. I'm not underestimating her, I'm trying to intimidate her into placing those two Bakugans into battle," Ken replied.

"Mika, don't mind that boy, he's just trying to intimidate you!" Dragonus said.

"Yes, I know," Mika replied, impassively.

And then, Mika got a card from her bag and said, "Gate Card set!"

Just as she places her card, Ken says, "A gate card? Do you think that next card can help you?"

and then, Dragonus gets angry and said to him, "You better shut you mouth kid or I'll make sure you'll lose this battle just as your brother did!"

"Dragonus, calm down! You're not helping Mika at all!" Dragonerra said to Dragonus, angrily.

"QUIET!" Mika shouted. And then, they all turned their attention to Mika.

"I'll make sure you won't win against me!" Mika said to Ken.

"Hmph, try me. I won't let you win this battle," Ken replied.

Then, he said to Cobranoid, "Hey, Cobranoid, you ready to brawl?"

"Of course I am!" Cobranoid answered.

And Ken placed another game card, and then he shouted, "Bakugan Brawl! Cobranoid stand!"

A huge black and purple cobra like Bakugan stood tall on the Game Card Ken had placed.

The Bakugan said, "Let's get to the main show!"

Mika looked up at Cobranoid, her eyes were blue, but they showed nothing, and then she whistled and said, "That's a nice Bakugan you have there, Ken."

Ken felt a small burst of anger fill inside him; he tried to pull it back. I

nstead of showing her that he was angry, he replied, "Well, let's see how you and your two Bakugan could beat Cobranoid!" Ken laughed.

Mika held a white and yellow Bakugan between her index and middle finger. And then she shouted, "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" And the Bakugan landed on the Game Card where Cobranoid is standing on. Then a Lion like Bakugan with wings stood in front of Cobranoid.

Ken laughed and said to Mika, "Is that all you got for Cobranoid? What happened to your two favorite Bakugan?"

"Well, I think Griffon is a match for Cobranoid. If not, then that must mean I must be just joking around with you," Mika answered.

Ken's eyes were filled with anger now, "Okay, that's it! Cobranoid destroy that Bakugan!" "Gladly!" Cobranoid replied.

And then, Cobranoid and Griffon began to brawl, and then, Cobranoid attacked Griffon and then Griffon was out of the game. When Griffon lost, Mika didn't show any discomfort, she looked calm. And then she smiled. Ken saw her smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Ken shouted at Mika.

Cobranoid returned to Ken after he had defeated Mika's Griffon.

And then, Mika said to him, "It's my turn now isn't it?"

Mika was wearing a sly, deadly smile. Ken felt uneasy about her smile and then, Mika held out a card and placed it in battle, "Game Card set!"

And then, Mika shouted to Ken, "I challenge you to place that Bakugan of yours in battle!"

And then Mika held Dragonus between her right index and middle finger, and then she shouted, "Bakugan brawl! Dragonus stand!" And Dragonus, a huge white dragon with blue linings, stood tall on the Game Card Mika had just placed.

"I'm not scared of your Bakugan!" Ken said.

Then, he held Cobranoid and shouted, "Bakugan Brawl! Cobranoid stand!"

And Cobranoid landed in front of Dragonus, "We finally meet at battle," Cobranoid said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be the only one you're facing in battle today, Cobranoid," Dragonus replied.

"What?" Cobranoid said, sounding confused.

And then, Mika shouted, "Game Card open! 4 way battle!" Then, Dragonerra was pulled into battle, and Ken was shocked.

"Be prepared to get beaten, Ken," Mika said.

Suddenly, a blinding white light blurred the scene in the battle field. The next second, everything went back to normal, time began to move again, and Ken was on his knees, Cobranoid on the ground in front of him.

Mika stood there, looking at him, again, her eyes were showing no emotion, Dragonerra and Dragonus on her shoulders. She stepped towards him, she bended her knees and hugged them.

Mika said to him, "You know, your brother took the loss better than you're taking it in right now."

Ken grabbed Cobranoid, stood up and said to her, "I'm going to get better and I promise you I'll beat you one day!"

And then he ran off. Mika hid her face behind her hair and smiled; she called out to Ken and said, "I'll look forward to it!"

When Ken left, Shun appeared behind Mika, and he asked her, "What happened?"

Mika smiled again and turned to face his direction and walked past him saying, "Just another easy brawl."

When she was a meter away from Shun, she stopped at her tracks and said, "Why were you following me by the way?" Mika glanced at him, smiling.

"I wasn't following you if that's what you're thinking. I just happened to be in this area the same time you are," Shun answered, walking past her.

Then they both walked together, and parted ways when they arrived at Mika's house.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, and what you'd like to see what happens in the next chapter. :D


End file.
